DK Palace/Library/Lemmy's Land/The True Ultimate Show by BigM
World 7-1, the Underwhere, is where the dead who have committed many sins go to repent in order to be let into the Overthere. But some just don't care about repenting. Some don't want to go to the Overthere. Some just want revenge. Voice: I call this meeting to order. A young man with a black and white mask, purple and yellow garb, and wearing a court jester hat was speaking spoke from a podium. He went by the name of Dimentio. Dimentio: Guys, pay attention please. It's time to start. Still the group of villains in the crowd were talking to each other. Dimentio: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Grodus: Why should we listen to you? Dimentio: Fine, Grodus. If you must know, you're really the one I need the least for this plan. So if you want to stay down here, by all means go ahead. Grodus: Sorry, I'll listen. Fawful: Dimentio, is there a plan you have? Cackletta: Silence, Fawful. He is preparing to speak. Smithy: Hmph... The day I take orders… Dimentio: Okay, so listen. I've devised our plan into several parts. Smithy: Hmph. Dimentio: ENOUGH, SMITHY! We're all down here because of you, the first guy who didn't take out Mario when you had a chance. Grodus: So that's why you brought us here? Another destroy Mario plan? Fawful: Oooh. The Red and Green... scare me. Elder Princess Shroob: PUNY DIMENTIO! RED AND GREEN MUST MEET ENDS! WE WILL DESTROY THEM! THEN TAKE OUR PLACE AS RULERS OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Cackletta: Wait... I have a question. Grodus, how did you get down here? Weren't you living in Poshley Heights? Grodus: I was... until Crump decided to go skiing... the idiot! He dropped my head down a mountain and... that was that. Dimentio: First off, we must find a way to get to Overthere Stair... My reasons? You'll see. Grodus: Oh, pssh! That'll be easy! I will execute that part of the plan. Grodus walked away. Dimentio: Second, I need you, Fawful and Cackletta, to brainwash the River Twygx guy. We'll need access to that ferry at all times. Fawful: Okay. Are we going, Cackletta? Dark Star: What shall I do? Dimentio: You stay with me for now. Shroob Princesses... Younger Princess Shroob: Yes? Dimentio: You are the only ones of us with an army now, as the X-Nauts and Fawful’s army are still alive. You are going to assist me in a full-scale invasion. After Grodus executes his plan... we are going to invade the Overthere. So it’s clear what we're up to? Elder Princess Shroob: PUNY DIMENTIO, I WILL INDEED ASSIST YOU! Smithy: If it's an army you need, my guys can help you. Dimentio: Perfect. May the master plan to destroy Mario begin! Meanwhile in a castle in a different dimension... Princess Peach: La la la hm hm hm hm do do do do do do da da da da! ~SMB OVERWORLD~ Mario and Luigi come running through the front door, looking as enthusiastic as ever. This was the day when they all got together for a picnic. Mario and Luigi had just gotten back from their adventures in the great universe. Luigi: Hey, Princess! Princess Peach: Hello, Luigi. Hello, Mario. Toadsworth: Salutations, Masters Mario and Luigi. Toad: Hey, guys! Toadette: Ooh! I've been looking forward to this! Mario: So where are we going, Princess? Princess Peach: We're going to one of my favorite vacation spots. We'll go to Flower Fields! Luigi: Okay. So next stop will be Flower Fields. And so our heroes walked to the beautiful Flower Fields. Unfortunately, conspiring in the Underwhere continued. Dimentio: Grodus, you said you could get us into the Overthere... What is your plan? Grodus: There are only four people who Jaydes would let in the gate: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser. Dimentio: And? The four of them hate us and would never open the door for us! Grodus: That's why I brought this guy! Grodus reached in his cloak and pulled out a Duplighost, which he proceeded to drop on the ground. Dooplighost: H-hey! Why'd you bring me here? Grodus: I know for a fact that you can transform into Mario. And so I request that you do so! Dooplighost: F-fine. *POOF* The Dooplighost turned into Mario. Fawful: Oh, clever! Fawful has succeeded in brainwashing the guy who runs the ferry we must use! Dimentio: Perfect. Phases 1 and 2 of our plan have been completed. Grodus: What's next? Dimentio: A little Dimentio Magic! Dimentio raised his hands in the air and turned everyone invisible except the Duplighost. Dimentio: Ahahaha! Now we make magic! Fawful: So impressive. Cackletta: Now we head for Queen Jaydes. The villains moved towards the River Twygx and hopped on the ferry. The guy who works the ferry took them across free of charge. Dimentio: All right, Dup- I mean, Mario! You must now enter the gate. They all walked up to Queen Jaydes. Mario-ghost: Queen Jaydes, I-a need to get into the Overthere. I want to visit Grambi. Queen Jaydes: Oh, Mario! Anything for you! She opened the gate. Mario-ghost: Thanks. They began to walk in. Queen Jaydes: Wait... This is uncanny... Mario, you have a strange presence following you... Mario-ghost: I'm sure it's nothing. Later. The gate shut behind Mario-ghost. Dimentio: Perfect. Now that we're inside, we head for the Overthere. Smithy: From this point on I refuse to take orders! I'm heading for the Mushroom Kingdom now to takeover! Dimentio: Smithy... If you try to abandon us I will be forced to reveal you to Queen Jaydes. Smithy: In order to do that you'd have to reveal your whole plan! Dimentio: A risk I'm willing to take. You'll probably be locked up for several hundred years, but I'm okay. I can escape... can you? Smithy: Grrrr! Fine, I'll come with you. Dimentio warped everyone to the top of the building with the gate leading to the Overthere. There he reversed the cloaking spell. They all walked through and the Shroobs scattered everywhere. Dimentio: AHAHAHA! SQUIRM, WEAKLINGS! THE AGE OF DIMENTIO IS NOW! WE VILLAINS WILL NOT ALLOW OURRSELVES TO BE VICTIMS TO YOUR RULINGS ANYMORE! Grodus: I have to say, I like the way you think, Dimentio! Everyone in the Overthere was scrambling as Shroobs, Axem clones, and Yardovich clones all attacked. Grodus: If I may ask, the purpose of this plan is to destroy Mario, so for what reason are we here in the Overthere? Dimentio: Didn't you hear the Duplighost? We're here to visit Grambi... Hm hm hm! Grodus: Hm. Dimentio and Grodus warped to the room where Grambi stood by his daughter Luvbi. Dimentio: Ah, Grambi! Ruler of the Overthere! Pleased to meet you... My name is Dimentio! Grambi: D-Dimentio! Thou shouldst be in the Underwhere! It says on my list that you were the one responsible for the world almost ending by that horrid Chaos Heart! Luvbi: Thou art the one Mario intended to destroy! Dimentio: It's funny... That pitiful language you fools speak in is one of the reasons I attacked this place. I hate it so much! Luvbi, darling, you are coming to be our prisoner now. Grodus: Kidnapping a girl? That was your plan? Dimentio: Silence, Grodus! Luvbi, you will come with us now! Luvbi: F-Father- Grodus fired a blast of fire at Grambi, who fainted. Luvbi: NOOOO! Dimentio waved his hands and he, Grodus, and Luvbi were teleported to where the battle was still underway. Grodus: Shroobs and robots, regroup! Smithy: What do you think this is? My men fight to the finish. Dimentio: SMITHY! WE MUST GO! Grodus: Sheesh, Dimentio, calm down. Smithy: FORGET IT! Dimentio: OBEY ME OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! Fawful: Cackletta, this is getting to be bad! Cackletta: Enough. Smithy, cooperate. Dimentio came the closest to ruling this world out of all of us. He is clearly the most intelligent. Let him be. Dimentio: Now hurry. They all scurried back down the stairs leading back to the Underwhere. WAIT WAIT WAIT A MINUTE! Now I need you guys. If you've played Super Paper Mario, you remember that one room in 7-2 where you fight Bowser? That's where Dimentio warped everyone, including Luvbi. Now you need to think. Bowser was there because he was a threat, a monster that the Underwhere was afraid of. So who, who is in there now? Dimentio: Okay, we are here. Grodus: D-Dimentio... I quit! Dimentio: What? Grodus: I refuse! Not after last time. Younger Princess Shroob: Grodus, what troubles you? It's only a box. But it wasn't... A silver chest sat in the center of the room. And laying before it was Luvbi. Dimentio: Oh, such beauty! Grodus: That's why you wanted to kidnap the girl! Suddenly the top of the box slid off, and purple haze began to pour from the chest. Grodus: What have you done? A purple woman rose from the chest and faced the army of villains. Dimentio: Ah, at last! My lovely queen! Shadow Queen: What do you beings want with me? I am in the Underwhere! I AM DEAD! Dimentio: Correct... And would you want a chance at life once more? Shadow Queen: Is this the vessel? Dimentio: Unfortunately it was all I could supply for now, but I promise you, my Queen, you shall see a better one. Not that rebellious Princess Peach. I give you this one as payment for helping me. Shadow Queen: With? Dimentio: I'm sure you remember Mario. The bouncy plumber? Shadow Queen: How could I forget? Dimentio: This entire universe can be ours. And in the process, we can supply you with a vessel. So what do you say? Shadow Queen possessed Luvbi. Shadow Queen: I say, let's go. Grodus: I don't trust her! She's the reason I was only a head! Shadow Queen: You are a petty, worthless being. I have bigger fish to fry. Dimentio: My legion of villains! We may make our next move! Time to leave this pitiful Underwhere! It's time to invade Sarasaland! Read on!